Midnight Haze
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: While Renji is dealing with a large number of Hallows, Byakuya has to put up with nuisances in the Soul Society.


I've had this for awhile, and I've decided to finally post it. Though I'd like to explain a few things beforehand.

Since I'm annoyed with how the English version was translated from Japanese, I'm avoiding using some terms in this just because (Like Death God/Soul Reaper). If I _do_ write another Bleach story, I may just go with the English translation, unless that would irritate the hell out of some people (or if it's not so big of a deal-I don't know).

I'm also just assuming that people know most of the characters, last name or not (and what they look like and how they act) as well as some settings. But I _am_ including the zanbaku-to name, since I think that at least _it _stayed the same in either version. And I hope this is mostly IC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, nothing at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night. The time when the whole world seemed to stand still. Hardly anyone was awake after dark, so no one noticed the sudden change to the atmosphere. It had a more sinister feel to it, as though something was threatening to let loose an oppressive force. The cool night breeze even stopped, bring replaced instead with stillness.

A single figure suddenly appeared in the middle of a field, pushing back glasses to reveal black tattoos. Shaking his head slightly, Renji Abarai scanned the area. Upon finding nothing, he blew out a frustrated sigh. Where were all the Hallows? There _had_ to be something here...it just felt like there was a presence nearby. _'Probably in hiding...damn Hallows.'_ Of course they weren't going to make this easy for him.

Renji suddenly threw himself to one side, drawing his zanbaku-to as he did. The place he had been moments before was suddenly occupied by a Hallow. Renji watched silently as more Hallows appeared. Soon, the number was too many to count. _'And they send me here_ alone _to deal with this many? Fine.' _Renji charged at the nearest Hallow. "Zabimaru!" He called as he swung the zanbaku-to, which changed form.

Within seconds, eight Hallows had been downed. But more Hallows took the fallen ones' places.

_'Damn!' _Renji thought irritably as the Hallows slowly pushed him back until he was trapped against a wall. Figures. Of course there'd be a randomly placed wall to cramp his style. Renji twisted to one side, barely managing to dodge a swipe. Unfortunately, it was a split second too late, and the glasses/headband and hair tie were destroyed.

Renji swung Zabimaru sideways, dispatching the Hallow responsible for destroying part of his attire. As Renji went after a few of the other Hallows, he thought about what he would do after this. _'I know! I'll get Rukia to bother Ichigo and make him buy dinner...'_ Renji ignored a small slash he received, smirking. _'And I'll get Ichigo to pay for damaged equipment as well, since he's being lazy_ _tonight and not helping me out.'  
_

Renji ran circles around the Hallows, destroying them, yet getting injuried in the process. After a minute or so, Renji had whittled the Hallows' number down to five. Renji blocked a blow and whipped Zabimaru back at the Hallow, but barely injured it. These five Hallows just refused to drop down and die. "Bastards." Renji snarled as another slash found its way to his shoulder.

And once more he was forced back against yet another randomly placed wall.

Renji shielded himself with Zabimaru, blocking another ferocious blow. _'Damn...looks like I won't be talking to Rukia anytime soon.'_ Renji stepped back. He started to grin maniacally._ 'I'll use bankai. That'll take care of all of them!'_ Just as Renji was preparing to unleash his bankai, both he and the Hallows froze as someone burst in on the scene. Renji managed to hold his surprise in check.

It was Zaraki Kenpachi and his assistant captain, Yachiru.

Zaraki grinned upon seeing the Hallows and Renji. "You shouldn't be wasting your time on those small fries!" Zaraki dashed forward, and, drawing his zanbaku-to, quickly destroyed all of the remaining Hallows. Zaraki glanced at Yachiru. "Which way now?"

Yachiru was silent for a moment, before pointing. "That way Kenny!"

"See ya!" Zaraki yelled as he ran off, dust blazing out from behind him.

Renji sheathed Zabimaru. "Okay...where the hell did _he_ come from?" Renji turned and stalked off in the direction of Ichigo's home, wincing occasionally from his injuries. Renji paused by the broken glasses laying on the ground. _'Man, and I just bought that too.'_ Renji started off again, muttering as he disappeared into the distance. "I need a vacation and a pay raise. Hmm...I wonder what Captain Kuchiki is up to now. Probably something easy...Dammit."

---

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society...

Byakuya was sitting at a desk, doing paperwork in silence.

"Kuchiki! You in there?!" Zaraki roared, banging the door open.

Byakuya ignored him, moving onto another stack of papers.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Think you're so high and mighty, don't you?" Zaraki snarled. He turned slightly when the door opened again. "What now?"

Ichimaru Gin entered the room, seeming to calmly survey the scene.

_'But who could tell with his eyes shut like that?'_ Zaraki thought irritably. "What are you doing here? You're not going to stop me this time...Hey!" Zaraki suddenly found himself bound and being dragged off by a still-smiling Gin.

Gin waved cheerfully at an apparently oblivious Byakuya. "Sorry for the interruption." With that, he left, dragging a fuming Zaraki along.

Byakuya paused, frowning down at the papers. He wondered again if there was something wrong with Kenpachi, apart from him his desire to fight with the strongest.

---

"Let me go you bastard!" Zaraki yelled furiously.

"Now, now, calm down. You should know better than to pick a fight with Captain Kuchiki." Gin replied calmly as he walked along.

"Dammit! Yachiru had me running around in circles for the longest time. I just barely got back, and you had to go and stop me from having a great fight! Let go already!" Zaraki snapped angrily.

---

Anyone within the vicinity flinched involuntarily as they heard Zaraki get loose and begin to chase down people to fight with.

---

Byakuya continued with his paperwork as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, despite the screams and yells issuing from outside. Though, Byakuya _did_ wonder briefly if there would be any serious injuries.

---

At Ichigo's house...

Renji gleefully started on the food that Rukia managed to get a rather irritated Ichigo to buy. Renji shrugged. As long as _he_ didn't have to pay for it, he would be getting free dinner while also saving money to replace the broken headgear (Ichigo had flat out refused to pay for anything else other than dinner. He had pointed out that it was Renji's fault for choosing to wear them during a fight).

Renji paused momentarily, again wondering what Byakuya was up to. Then again, he really didn't care. He was probably just doing paperwork, which was extremely boring. Renji went back to eating. If Byakuya_ was_ doing paperwork, that meant that _he_ didn't have to. Which was fine with him.

"Hey! Don't eat my portion idiot!"

"Shut up! I'll have what I want! ...Lazy berry boy."

"Say that again!"

"Berry Boy!"

"Ichigo! Don't swing that around in the house!"

"Get over here you freeloader!!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!...Ahh!"

"Hey! No fair Rukia!"

Rukia picked up her bowl again, glaring over at the two she had just cast a binding spell on. "You're making too much noise! You'll wake people up!"

"ICHIGO!"

"Crazy bastard! You tryin' to kill me?!"

Renji laughed at Ichigo, whose father had suddenly come into the room in the dead of night to dive bomb the hapless Ichigo. Well, not so hapless, Renji decided, as Ichigo somehow managed to drop kick his father out of the room.

"You shouldn't be so violent."

"Shut up."

Renji smirked. Well, at least it was a _mostly_ peaceful night. "Uh, Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"You can unbind us now."

"...Maybe. I'll think about it."

---

Unfortunately for Byakuya, his peaceful evening was about to be interrupted again by a restless Kenpachi flying through his window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was amusing to type, but that's just me. If you'd review and let me know how this turned out, I'd really appreciate it. It helps to know if anything should be changed or what went well , etc. It was something I've been wanting to put out, since it wasn't doing anything just sitting in a computer file (and I wanted to see if it was any good).

So...thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
